Let That Be Enough
by Krixel
Summary: After a serious fight between the two of them Tala finds himself lost out in the rain wondering what went wrong. He becomes lost in his thoughts and tragedy ensues. Will Kai realize his mistake in time to save the one person he loves?KaiXTala Complete!
1. Please Forgive Me

Hey guys, don't worry I'm about half way done with the second chapter of Against All Odds. This is just going to be a short fic between Kai and Tala that came to me while listening to 'Let that be enough' by Switchfoot. It's an amazing song. Anyway, it will probably be only a few chapters at best. I intended it to be a one shot but it was getting a little longer then I had planned. Anyway, I'll try to get Against All Odds updated soon. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fiction that appear in any season of Beyblade. They belong solely to… someone else.

**Summary:** After a serious fight between the two of them Tala finds himself lost out in the rain wondering what went wrong. He becomes lost in his thoughts and tragedy ensues. Will Kai realize his mistake in time to save the one person he loves, or will his heart be torn apart for the last time?

**Warning: **This is a Yaoi fiction, meaning male/male relationships. There are also some language and adult situations. If this offends you then please do not continue reading. I have this rated M for a reason. If you choose to go ahead and read this fic and are offended, I'm sorry… I tried to warn you.

* * *

**Let That Be Enough**

The figure was merely another shadow traveling down the rugged streets of Moscow. There were few others out seeing as how the storm clouds that hung low and ominous over the city ensured that fierce weather lay ahead of Russia's capital city. The lean arms of the figure were wrapped securely around his own body as he tried to stave off not the cold from the streets but the ice seeping into his unprotected heart. The blue eyes of the man stared forward but did not see the broken store windows or the other shadows of people passing him on the streets. He had lived in Moscow his whole life and this was the first time in his life that he didn't know where he was headed, the first time in his life when he really didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore, he had nothing left.

The red bangs swayed when the lean figure suddenly jerked his head up as he tried to stave off a pair of crimson eyes that swam through his vision, crimson eyes that could light up with hope and joy, or darken in a moment of passion… or rage. His own blue eyes clenched shut and he had to fall against one of the brick slats that held up not only the building but the boy as well. He shook his head in hopes of ridding himself of having to see those eyes darkened in anger, anger that was aimed at the red head. _Why?_

A sob welled up in the man's throat but he forced it back down. He didn't, couldn't, cry, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted to. His lungs felt as if they would explode as he forced the sobs back and his eyes were blurry with tears he wouldn't let fall. His fists were clenched tightly on the sleeves to his shirt as his body shuddered with a force that was sure to break the lean body. With a command that could not be denied his knee buckled and forced the red head to the freezing concrete. He hardly noticed. The words that had been said, the actions that had been taken, they all seemed to replay over in his mind continuously. His right hand moved to his left cheek and traced over the deep cut and the bruise that surrounded it. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he stared forward into nothing.

_Flashback_

_Steely blue eyes were focused on the pacing phoenix, who was literally radiating with rage. The red head wasn't quite sure how the two of them had gotten to the point that they were now at, but none of that mattered. The fact of the matter was things were getting bad and they were fixed in a nose dive to only get worse between them both. His blue haired lover was practically on fire with his anger and the wolf found that there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He could only watch helplessly as the gap between them continued to grow in leaps and bounds. He made a move to stand up but one look from the red eyes told him not to, he didn't listen._

_The red head walked over and stood in front of the blunette, fixing the man with a hard look. His face was basically impassive but his stance was tense. He grabbed the other one by the arm, stopping his pacing. "Kai, stop for a minute and tell me what's going on."_

_The look he received would have sent the devil himself running back to hell with his tail between his legs. The blue eyes remained firm and fixed on the other and he didn't budge. His grip tightened on the arm in his grasp as the other tried to pull himself free. The red head stared down his boyfriend. "This is insane Kai. I don't know why you're acting like this. Just tell me what's going on."_

_By this time the man in question had managed to wrench his arm out of the sapphire eyed male's grip but he did not resume pacing. Red and blue clashed in a battle of wills as they stared each other down, both too stubborn to give in. Kai jerked around and put his back towards the red head, walking towards the door. Blue eyes rolled in exasperation as the lean figure stepped, once again, in front of his lover. The blunette said one thing. "Move."_

_A shake of the red head and a brief response was all he got. "No."_

"_I'm warning you to get out of my way."_

_A red eyebrow rose at that. "You're warning me? What are you going to do Kai? Better yet, what did someone else already do to put you in this charming mood? You aren't leaving until you tell me what's going on."_

_The phoenix took a step back, away from the red head. He stared at him for a moment before a cruel smirk twisted his handsome features. The look made the blue eyes flash with an unnamed emotion but he didn't back off. Finally, Kai gave him his answer. "How long did you think it would take for me to figure it out Tala, or did you think I was just that stupid?"_

_A look of confusion crossed the wolf's face. "What are you talking about Kai? How long would it take to figure what out?"_

_Kai snorted in disgust. "You and him Tala. How long did you think you could keep hiding the relationship you were having on the side?"_

_The red head opened his mouth to retort but about that same times that words finally sank in. His mouth snapped shut and he stared at the angry crimson orbs, his own blue ones becoming icy. He went to speak but failed once again and shut his mouth. Tala shook his head to clear the scattered thoughts that were racing laps in his brain at the same time trying to reign in his temper. After several deep breaths the blue eyed male managed an intelligent, "Huh?"_

_His partner did not find his confusion believable or amusing. Tala had been trying for neither. Minutes floated by and the thickness of the atmosphere only grew worse. It was finally broken by the words spoken by the bewildered red haired Russian. "Kai, what do you think I am? A whore? There isn't a side relationship with anybody! I don't know how or where you picked up the idea that there was anyone else. I love **you** Kai, no one else. **I love you**."_

_For a single moment Kai's expression faltered, but it was only for a second. His burgundy eyes hardened once again as he glared at the person he had shared a bed with for almost three years. For a single moment Kai believed that Tala was telling him the truth, but the scene he had witnessed earlier continued to push itself into his vision, enraging him all over again. The blunette wasn't quite sure what happened after that but the next thing he was aware of was Tala lying on the floor holding a bleeding and swelling check. He brought red eyes down to his extended arm and blinked._

_The blue eyes of his lover were wide with a combination of confusion, shock, and pain. They stared up at him completely lost and hurt… betrayed. It was several moments before Tala managed to grab back onto reality, and it was several more for him to actually accept it. When he spoke his voice was no more then a broken whisper. "Kai?"_

_Kai, despite the feeling of guilt that was rising and beginning to press hard at his chest said his next words in a tone that was devoid of all emotion. "I want you out Tala. I want you gone when I get back and I never want to see or hear anything about you." He kneeled down in front of the stunned red head. "You don't exist to me anymore."_

_Blue eyes were shining bright as the overhead light reflected on the crystal liquid that threatened to fall down porcelain cheeks. That's all he was now; a porcelain doll, a simple, shattered, porcelain doll. He was cold to the touch and as lifeless as a corpse. His once lively blue eyes had dulled to a light grey-blue. The sparkle of happiness and love that he had finally discovered disappeared into the darkness that threatened to overtake his heart. He watched quietly as the door slammed behind the back of the one person who used to make everything seem alright. _

_End Flashback_

By this time tears were making their way freely down the lean Russian's pale cheeks, leaving trails of pain in their wake. Many hours had passed since Tala had fallen to the ground beside the antique building, along with those hours came the darkness of the night. Not even the moon could find the heart to shine down on the broken boy lying at its feet, lying at the feet of the world. He was like a dog that had finally refused to get up after being kicked so many times, but just because the dog refused to stand didn't mean that the kicks stopped coming.

A rough hand fell onto Tala's shoulder. The red head raised his lifeless blue eyes to stare up at the owner of the unwanted appendage. A large, ragged, man stood above him and he was not alone, three more people, looking no more clean then the first, stood behind the giant. The lean figure attempted to remove his shoulder from the grip of the stranger but he only succeeded in bruising his moonlight pale skin. Two of the men who had stood behind the first moved now to stand on the other side of Tala. The first man and one of the others grabbed his arms and dragged him to his feet. The red head thought about yelling but knew it would do no good; only provoke the men into finding more… effective ways to keep him quiet. Tala remained silent.

The lean frame tensed as all of his muscles contracted. Blue eyes were narrowed into icy slits as he managed to break the grip of the men holding onto him. He knew he'd never be able to run, mainly because he was surrounded by the four men, all of them grinning down at him. Tala managed to avoid a punch thrown at him by one of the guys but he stepped back into the arms of one of the others. The large arms of the man wrapped tightly around the lithe frame of the red head, crushing the air from his lungs. Tala made a move to get free but found the cool steel of a knife pressed tightly against his throat: a warning.

The four men crowded around the blue eyed Russian and pushed him towards one of the many abandoned buildings surrounding the part of town they were in. Apparently it hadn't been as abandoned as the red head had first believed. As he was pushed through the doorway Tala had a strange feeling of calm pass over him. He knew what was about to happen to him, and at that point he knew that Kai would become right. He was no better than a whore. At least he wouldn't be after the men around him were done; they'd make sure of it.

Tala was pushed roughly onto the unrelenting floor of the warehouse, his shoulder connecting sharply with the concrete, dislocating it. He bit down hard on his lower lip but could not keep a hiss from passing through his lips. He was kicked over onto his back by a rough boot in the side of chest. _This place has extremely tall ceilings. _Tala blinked for a moment before deciding that he really didn't want to know where that thought had come from. He supposed it was his mind trying to shut out the reality of what was happening. As he felt his loose pants slide over his hips he knew that there was nothing he could do.

A small, almost imperceptible, gasp of pain passed through his lips as the first man brutally entered him, claimed him. He shied away from the evil, yellow toothed, smirk that was bearing down on him. One of the man's rough hands was clamped down onto his hip, denting the bone; the other hand rose to brush almost lovingly across the tender bruise that marred his once perfect cheek. The man's smirk grew even wider, "It appears someone else has gotten you first bitch. Isn't that right?"

Another thrust managed to pull a cry out of the devastated red head, along with a few tears. This display caused the man to move even faster and harder inside the lithe body, breaking him far past repair. The man wrapped the hand that had been on Tala's face into his hair, pulling hard on the red strands. He moved his face close to the lean Russian's and crushed their lips together. When a particularly brutal thrust caused Tala to gasp in pain he found a tongue inside of his mouth. The tongue delved deep inside the cavern of his mouth, making sure not to miss any part. The man bit hard down on Tala's lower lip causing him to whimper in pain. A few seconds later blood dripped into his mouth. The man pulled away briefly to lick the blood off of the red head's lips. Soon enough he was invading the warm mouth once again. The man pulled away from him finally in the need of oxygen. He gave Tala a cruel smile, "I asked you a question pet."

He tried to turn his head away but the hand in his hair tightened painfully and kept him from doing so. He received a sharp slap across his already abused cheek and fingernails digging deeper into the flesh at his hip. Despite the hit the man didn't try to make him answer the question again, by then he was too absorbed in torturing the supple body below his. It felt like years to Tala, but to the man it was far too soon when he released inside the still red head. Said red head knew better then to get his hopes up about it being over, after all, there were still three more men waiting. The man pulled up after giving one last brutal kiss and whispering a promise of return to the read head. _Please just let me die._

_

* * *

_

The night air ruffled his slate hair as Kai traveled through the frozen and deserted streets of Moscow, Russia. The dark of the night was strangely still and not in a good way. Kai felt as if some invisible substance in the air was slowly suffocating him, not that the guilt on his chest needed any help in accomplishing that task. All he could think about was the words and the actions he had said and committed. Tala hadn't deserved that but he couldn't take back the past. The reason Kai was now walking through the black streets of Russia was to find the red haired lover he'd so carelessly accused. What had he been thinking? _I guess that is just it! I wasn't thinking and look where it's gotten me. Tala, please be alright. I'm so sorry, I love you._

Kai had believed that Tala had been seeing another person, a certain lavender haired blader in fact. After he had left his apartment, after he had hit Tala, he had stormed down the street to where Bryan was living. He had practically knocked the door down as he tried to get the falcon's attention. He got his attention alright, along with a fist in the face for being so loud. That meeting had showed him just how stupid he had been, how stupid he still was.

_Flashback_

_His fist landed on the door again. "Bryan! Open the damned door!"_

_There was no answer from inside and Kai raised his fist again. He was just about to slam on the door again when it was flung opened by a tired and very irritated looking falcon. The lilac eyes were cold and he looked like he was ready to kill the phoenix. "What the hell Kai! What do you want?"_

_Kai was not put off in the least by the murderous look in the other's eyes, for he had a look very similar. He pushed Bryan back into his apartment and followed him before slamming the door. He spun around to face the furious falcon, meeting his eyes levelly. "Don't play dumb Bryan. I already know about you and Tala. How long have you and that red headed whore been dating?"_

_The look on Bryan's face was torn between amusement at the complete absurdity of him dating anyone, especially the feisty wolf, and anger at the fact that he'd just called his best friend a whore. Bryan compromised with both feelings, he gave a bitter laugh the same time that he punched Kai in the face. The slate haired male staggered backwards but managed to stay standing. The lavender eyed man took a menacing step forward, towering over Kai. "You, Hiwatari, are an idiot. Where in the hell did you get the insane idea that Tala and I were in a relationship?"_

_Kai wiped blood off of his cut lip from where Bryan had punched him before answering. "Where did I get the idea? I saw yours and Tala's little display of affection yesterday in the park. You two spent the whole day together having a great time I bet. Jewelry and flowers? You got an anniversary coming up?"_

_This time Bryan actually did laugh, not a chuckle, a full fledged laugh. He had a hand placed to his side as he actually had to wipe tears from his eyes. Needless to say the act was not taken well by Kai. The lilac eyed blader managed to get control of himself and then stared down the phoenix. "Yea genius, there is an anniversary coming up but it isn't mine, it's yours and Tala's. Wolf dragged me down into town with him so I could give him my opinion on what I thought you'd like best. Man you're dense."_

_Kai stared shell-shocked at the other man in the room. His world was slowly shrinking to the size of a dime as he realized just how stupid he had been. Why hadn't he been able to see what was so clear now? Bryan wasn't through with him yet though. "Tala loves you Kai! You are everything to him, you are his world. He would go back to the Abbey and probably whip his own back if he thought it would make you happy! All you have to do is take one look into his eyes and his complete devotion to you can't be missed. Now I have a question, just what exactly did you do to Tala?"_

_End Flashback_

Kai had the bruises that his answer to Bryan's last question had gotten him. Not one of them was undeserved however. After the Falborg blader has beaten his sense back into him he had shoved him out the door at the same time grabbing his own jacket. Bryan has also contacted Ian and Spencer and now they were all out looking for the wielder of Wolborg. Bryan, though he hadn't needed to, reminded Kai just how dangerous the streets of Moscow were at night… especially for someone who looked like Tala.

The wolf could easily take care of himself most of the time but Kai wasn't foolish enough to believe that this was one of those times. He couldn't get the look, of pain and betrayal that those blue eyes had held as he walked out of the door, out of his head. His red head lover wouldn't be paying any attention to his surroundings. He knew how Tala just blocked everything out when he got upset, Kai dared to think that he had possibly broken the wolf's will to fight. He severely hoped he hadn't, he hoped Tala was safe, comfortable, and asleep somewhere. The suffocating air around him was telling him that his hope was not the case.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been searching but he knew it had to have been several hours for the sun was slowly beginning to rise over the city. Kai glanced down at the watch around his wrist and noticed that he was supposed to meet Bryan, Ian, and Spencer in the park in another hour. He was hoping that the others had faired better at finding Tala then he had so far. He knew this was a false hope because the person who found Tala was supposed to call everyone else the minute the red head was spotted. His cell phone remained silent as the grave.

The grey concrete began to blur together as Kai walked along the streets, eyes continuously scanning the area around him. The minutes ticked by slowly bringing him closer to the time he was supposed to meet the others. The blunette finally decided that he should head back towards the park. His shoulders were slumped slightly and his hands were stuffed deep into his pockets as he trudged back towards the park. He had just passed by an alleyway when something registered in his brain. A strangely shaped trash can had been lying across the ground. He wasn't quite sure why this had caught his attention but felt that it was in some way important.

Kai backtracked a few steps and stopped in front of the opening to the alley. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out what the shape that he had first cast aside as a trash can. The darkness that blanketed the alleyway made seeing anything past the first couple feet of the opening difficult. He cautiously took a few steps into the darkened street before pausing and listening. Everything seemed silent, but something about the alley felt… wrong. A few more hesitant steps into the alley showed exactly what was causing that feeling.

His crimson gaze was transfixed on the figure that was lying only a few precious feet away from him. The porcelain white skin of the man was stained with various colors. There was a deep black and purple bruise surrounding a cut on the person's cheek. The rest of his face was smeared with blood, mud, and another substance that Kai did not want to think about. The blunette took a few staggered steps towards the other before collapsing on his needs beside him. Kai reached a shaking hand towards the pale neck, afraid of what he might find upon touching it. A few painful seconds passed until he felt the dull thud of the other's pulse. He let out a slight breath of relief that he was still alive but couldn't help but wonder, for how much longer?

Kai fumbled for the cell phone that was clipped onto his belt and immediately dialed the emergency services. He barely managed to explain where they were as the pressure in his chest was becoming painful. He dropped his cell phone onto the ground and turned back to the scarlet haired male in front of him. He pulled Tala close to his chest, cradling him softly. Kai rocked him back in fourth as he quietly begged the other Russian to wake up. He almost missed the soft groan that passed the bruised lips of the male in his arms, due to the haze of guilt that had clouded his mind. He looked down at Tala and noticed that lifeless blue eyes were staring up at him.

Kai felt a cold hand grip onto his heart as he noticed the look in those eyes. He leaned closer and whispered experimentally. "Tala?"

Sapphire eyes blinked up at him and the slender figure titled his head to one side in question. "Who… Who are… you?"

At that question Kai felt the whole world shatter around him. He managed to choke back the sob that threatened to rise and instead forced a weak smile. "No one, just… the paramedics are coming."

Kai started to turn his head away when a slender, but weak, hand grabbed his chin and brought his gaze back to the injured one in his arms. Blue eyes stared at him with a slightly spark of curiosity. "What's you name?"

"Kai… Kai Hiwatari."

The sirens of the ambulance that was blazing down the street stopped any further conversation, which Kai was extremely grateful for. He wasn't sure if he could handle much more. Kai moved aside as the paramedics rushed in. Kai silently stepped away from the scene before turning blindly and running. He couldn't handle what had happened. Tala didn't remember him. That's the only thing he could think about, Tala didn't remember him.

Kai wasn't sure how long he had been running but suddenly he felt a grip on his upper arm, and was spun around to face confused lilac eyes. He blinked for a moment before recognizing the person in front of him. Bryan was saying something but Kai couldn't concentrate long enough to make out what it was. The lavender haired blader noticed and stopped talking. He shook Kai a few times and finally sound returned to the phoenix. He stared levelly at Bryan. "What?"

Bryan stared at him like he was stupid. "What? That is the best you can come up with? I just had to chase you down for ten blocks and all you can say is what? Kai, what's going on with you? Are you alright?"

Contrary to popular belief Kai and Bryan actually got along most of the time. They were as much brothers as any of the other Blitzkrieg Boys. Kai could detect the concern that was weaved through his voice. He shook his head. "I found Tala."

Bryan's eye widened slightly in shock at the news of the discovered read head. "Where is he? Is he alright? Why aren't you with him?"

If the situation hadn't been so tense, Kai would have found Bryan's reaction amusing. Bryan, the infamous falcon, hardly ever lost his cool, yet here he was frantically asking question after question sounding a lot like a concerned mother hen. Instead, Kai answered the lilac eyed man solemnly. "Tala is on his way to the hospital." He held up his hand to stop the question that he knew was on Bryan's lips. "I found him in an alley… I think… I think he was raped."

Bryan's eyes burned with emotions. The strongest was easily anger, but there was also the ever present concern, and some confusion at why Kai didn't go with the wolf. He stared at the phoenix blader with curiosity. "Why didn't you with Tala?"

The minute Kai looked away from him Bryan knew there was more to the story. The falcon swallowed slightly before asking weakly, "Is he… dead?"

Kai smirked inwardly at the irony of that question. In the physical sense of the word, no, Tala wasn't dead. However, mentally was a different story. I guess he was still Tala, just not… not the Tala everyone knew. He wouldn't have the memories that they all shared together, wouldn't posses the understanding he once did when no one else would listen. So in a way, yes, Tala was dead._ **Their**_ Tala was dead anyway, **_his _**Tala was dead. Kai glanced towards Bryan. "Tala is alive… sort of."

This caused a lavender eyebrow to rise. "Sort of? What is that supposed to mean?"

"He doesn't remember. He just… doesn't remember." Kai's voice faded towards the end of his sentence.

"What, Kai? What doesn't Wolf remember?"

Kai forced back a sob. "Everything. He doesn't remember anything Bryan, not what happened to him, not… me."

Bryan's lips formed a silent 'oh' as Kai's words finally sank in. _That explains why he was running away. He didn't want to deal with the reality of Tala's condition. Come to think of it, I might join him in that. _The falcon stared at the younger Russian before doing something completely unexpected. Kai almost jerked away as he felt Bryan's arms wrap around him in a hug. After he got passed his shock, however, the phoenix willingly leaned forward into the embrace, burying his face in Bryan's firm chest. Bryan tightened his arms around the shorter boy and rubbed his back soothingly. "It'll be alright Kai, Tala is strong. Everything will be fine, everything will be just fine."

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter. Thank you to everyone who read it. You guys are awesome. I will _hopefully _have the second chapter of this ready to go by next week sometime. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, I skimmed through it once, but I probably missed some stuff. Well, love you guys. Thanks for reading.

R&R


	2. I'm Not Okay, I Promise

I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long. School just kind of fell on top of me and I hit a major wall of writer's block. I can't promise how great this chapter will be because I'm still trying to work myself back into writing again, but I'm giving it my best shot. I'll ask in advance for you to forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes, because I know there will be some. Anyway, I am sorry, for the insanely long wait… like almost two years.

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I still don't own anything that has to do with beyblade… except the movie on VHS but I don't think that really counts for much. Also the chapter Title is from the My Chemical Romance song, with which I also have no ownership.

**Warning: **Um… they are pretty much the same as in the last chapter. There will be yaoi and language… and possibly some confusing situations. If these things

offend you then do not continue reading.

**Chapter Two: I'm Not Okay, I Promise**

How long had it been? He wasn't sure. It could have been only a few days, or it could have been several long months. He spent everyday the same anymore, so the passing of time mattered very little to him. Kai rarely left his home anymore. Life suddenly just seemed like way too much trouble. Tala had been released from the hospital, he had seen that much on the news. Kai hadn't seen the redhead since he had been loaded into the back of that ambulance by the paramedics. The blunette hadn't gone to the hospital with Bryan and the rest of the team. In fact, ever since that day he had been avoiding them all. Bryan, he knew, had tried to call him multiple times. Kai had stopped listening to the various messages he left on his cell phone a long time ago. The blue-haired Russian just ignored every attempt that was made as the others continued to try and contact him. Seeing the others meant looking them in the eyes, and his own guilt was swallowing him whole without the added pain he knew he would see in the depths of the others.

The mahogany-eyed Russian had convinced himself that everyone, especially Tala, would be better off without him. He knew that even if the redhead did mange to regain his memory, Tala would probably hate him, and Kai could not find any reason at all for the other Russian not to feel that way. Kai had spent days trying to figure out where his head had been that night. How could he have accused Tala of cheating on him? And with Bryan of all people. Those two were his best friends. They had been there for him through everything. In all truth they were better friends to him than he had ever been to either one of them. How many times had he abandoned them on his search to be greater? Yet every time he failed they were the ones to bring him back, knowing that there was a chance he would just get up and leave again.

"_Kai, what do you think I am? A whore? There isn't a side relationship with anybody! I don't know how or where you picked up the idea that there was anyone else. I love **you** Kai, no one else. **I love you**."_

His hands were balled into fists and his eyes clenched shut as memories of that night, their fight, assaulted him. How could he have been so cruel? He's vowed to always be the one to protect Tala, since the two of them were children at the Abbey, and yet he seemed to be the one who always hurt the redhead. Never before had it been so bad though. Never before had such harsh words been allowed to escape his lips while being directed towards his best friend, his lover; words that haunted him constantly. Words that he knew he would never escape from. He didn't deserve the peace anyway.

_The blunette wasn't quite sure what happened after that but the next thing he was aware of was Tala lying on the floor holding a bleeding and swelling cheek. He brought red eyes down to his extended arm and blinked. The blue eyes of his lover were wide with a combination of confusion, shock, and pain. They stared up at him completely lost and hurt… betrayed. It was several moments before Tala managed to grab back onto reality, and it was several more for him to actually accept it. When he spoke his voice was no more then a broken whisper. "Kai?"_

Tears leaked out of his eyes and fell down cheeks that were pale with sickness. How had things gotten so bad? It was one stupid mistake on his part, and yet so much bad had come out of it. He shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion, that conclusion, but he had been so afraid of losing Tala. The redhead was the only good thing in his life, and when he'd seen him with Bryan he'd gotten scared, and then angry. The one thing in his life that meant anything to him was now gone, destroyed by his own words and actions. He would never forget that expression, the utter heartbreak that had been on Tala's face as Kai spoke those last, hateful words.

_"I want you out Tala. I want you gone when I get back and I never want to see or hear anything about you." He kneeled down in front of the stunned red head. "You don't exist to me anymore."_

Kai reached over, his fingers wrapping around the clear glass on the table. He brought the cup over to his lips, sighing in contempt when he realized there was nothing left in it. The Russian sluggishly pulled himself up from the couch he had been lying on and forced his legs to move him towards the kitchen. Kai reached his refrigerator and tiredly pulled the door open, wincing at the light that emitted from it. He stuck his hand into the fridge and removed a bottle. It was pretty much the only thing left in the refrigerator, besides more bottles of the same thing. The blue-haired man pulled the lid off the drink before pouring the clear liquid into his glass. A relieved breath escaped Kai as he lifted the glass and the Vodka passed through his lips. He sank back against his counter, closing his eyes as he sipped at the cool drink.

Kai let himself get lost in the depths of the alcohol, his mind relishing the momentary respite. This was how the once great, Kai Hiwatari, now spent his days. He hardly ate, and the only drink to ever touch his lips was Vodka. If he actually managed to pull himself out of bed, he never made it further than his couch, unless it was to get his drink from the kitchen. He had taken up smoking once again, a habit he'd managed to kick before because of Tala. A bitter smirk graced Kai's lips for a moment. He found it amusing in a caustic kind of way, that the person who had saved him from his destructive life-style was the same person who had him spiraling right back into it. No, that wasn't right. The point he was at now was solely his fault. He had set himself on fire this time, and there was no one to blame but himself.

Kai groaned in irritation, opening his eyes briefly, as his phone began ringing again. The annoying instrument had been so blissfully silent the past three days. He had hoped that Bryan had finally given up. One glance at the phone number told him that the lilac-haired blader was indeed still persisting in his attempts. Fed up with the phone calls, Kai reached over and picked up the cellular device from the counter top. He flipped it open and held down the power button, watching with pleasure as the aggravating gadget shut off. The harsh shrieking instantly stopped, covering his apartment once again in blessed silence.

Kai pushed himself away from his counter and slowly padded back towards the living room. He placed his glass down on the side table before falling back into a heap on the couch. For one brief moment he wondered what time of day it was, then realized a second later that it didn't matter. The only instance that time mattered to him was when he ran out of Vodka and cigarettes, and it only mattered then because of the closing time of the store down the street. He wasn't close to running out of either of those things, and therefore, the time did not matter.

"_Yea genius, there is an anniversary coming up but it isn't mine, it's yours and Tala's. Wolf dragged me down into town with him so I could give him my opinion on what I thought you'd like best. Man you're dense." Bryan wasn't through with him yet though. "Tala loves you Kai! You are everything to him; you are his world. He would go back to the Abbey and probably whip his own back if he thought it would make you happy! All you have to do is take one look into his eyes and his complete devotion to you can't be missed. Now I have a question, just what exactly did you do to Tala?"_

"_What exactly did you do to Tala?"_

"_Tala?"_

_I killed him, that's what I did to him. I caused him pain. I broke his heart. I had the greatest person in the world, and I shattered him with a few hateful words._ Kai reached out towards the table, fingers wrapping around the pack of cigarettes sitting there. He slid one from the package and placed it between his lips before reaching into his pocket and removing a lighter from it. A moment later he let out a breath of smoke, watching as his life billowed away with the wisps. _Two more months and I won't have to worry about this anymore. Two more months and I won't be able to hurt anyone else._ Kai smiled a little, sipping at the drink he held in his other hand. _It'll all be okay soon._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Damn it, Kai. Why don't you just pick up your phone?_ Bryan ran a hand through his hair in exasperation before snapping shut the cell phone and glaring disdainfully at the device. He had been trying to get a hold of Kai for weeks. When the blunette had refused to go to the hospital with them, Bryan understood. He knew that it would have been hard on Kai, but he thought that the other would cope with it eventually. He had obviously been wrong. Bryan had gone to Kai's house after leaving the hospital the first night but by the time he got there the receptionist told him that Kai had just suddenly packed up all of his things and taken off. The only thing he left behind was the key to the apartment him and Tala had shared. Bryan had spent days trying to find out where the mahogany-eyed teen had taken off to, but if there was one thing Kai Hiwatari was good at, it was being elusive.

Bryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing up from the bed he had been seated on. He slipped his cell phone back into his pants pocket and then stepped out of his room and into the hallway. He needed to go check on Tala again. It had been agreed between the team that Tala would stay with Bryan during the redhead's recovery. Tala seemed to be doing well, but then again, the blue-eyed Russian had no reason to think something was wrong. He didn't remember anything. He didn't know why he'd been in the hospital, and other than a few sporadic memories Tala was as clueless as a newborn to his relationship with the team. Bryan frowned as he stepped into the living room, which was the last place he had left Tala, only to find that the redhead was nowhere to be found. The older Russian slowly made his way through his house, becoming more worried with every empty room he searched.

Bryan searched for a few more minutes before a cool breeze through his kitchen caught his attention. The Russian walked towards the room, and as he approached noticed that the back door was open. He moved swiftly across the floor and into the backyard, relief washing over him as he spotted Tala leaning against the fence. He noticed, as he got closer, that the redhead was holding something, his eyes transfixed by whatever it was. Bryan came to a stop a few feet away, waiting for Tala to notice him, but the other was far too caught up with the object in his hand. Finally Bryan cleared his throat a little, causing Tala to start slightly. The redhead managed a weak smile as he saw Bryan standing off to the side. "Sorry," the redhead said softly. "I didn't see you there."

Bryan nodded his head, stepping closer to his friend. "I know, but I didn't mean to startle you."

Tala shook his head. "It's fine, I guess I'm just a little jumpy for some reason. Bryan, can I ask you something?"

Bryan stopped next to where Tala was standing and mimicked the redhead's posture. His arms were crossed as he rested them across the top of his fence. He leaned on them a bit, getting himself comfortable before turning back to stare at his friend. He noted the serious expression on Tala's face, and raised an eyebrow. "Yea, what's the matter?"

"Who is he? I mean, I know he was the one who found me, I remember his face, but who is he?" Tala pointed to a something on the object in his hand and Bryan realized that the Wolf had been holding a photograph, and the person he was asking about was Kai.

Bryan took the frame and looked down at it, a slight smile twitching at the corner of his lips. It was a picture of the whole team, with Kai standing off to the side, as always, an expression of utter disdain on his face as he stared at the camera. Kai never did like having his picture taken. They were all younger in the photograph by quite a few years. It had been taken at the end of the third championship match, and now all of the team members, except for Ian, were in their early twenties. "Why do you ask?"

Tala stared towards the picture once again, blue eyes transfixed on Kai as he thought about the question. He couldn't entirely explain why, he just felt like he needed to know the blue-haired teen that was staring up at him from the picture. "I don't know. When I look at this picture, when I see you, Ian, and Spencer, I know you're my friends. I know you've always been there, and that you're like my family, but with him, it's different. There's something there, but it's stronger when I see him, yet at the same time, there is a pain that I can't explain. I don't understand why he's so different."

Bryan looked away as he tried to figure out how to respond to Tala's words. He was surprised by the realization that Tala had made, and yet at the same time a little worried. He didn't want to have to explain what had happened between Kai and the redhead. "You feel stronger towards Kai, because you and him were close, nearly inseparable. You were best friends, and had been since you were kids. We all met when we were young, but you and Kai were always closer to each other than the rest of us."

Tala smiled as he listened to Bryan. "It sounds nice, but then why does it hurt when I see him? And why is everything you say in the past tense?"

"Because he made some mistakes that caused you pain," Bryan answered softly. "He tried to make it right but by then, it was already too late."

"Is that why he hasn't come back? Am I the reason Kai left?" Tala questioned, his voice hesitant.

Bryan shook his head immediately. "No, it wasn't you. Kai left because of Kai. He's got his own issues to work out. Don't ever think you did anything to make him go. What happened between you two wasn't your fault."

Tala listened quietly as Bryan spoke, his blue eyes staring out across the spacious backyard. Tala's elbows were resting against the wooden prongs of the fence as he tried to remember anything. It drove him crazy that everything in his past was such a blank. He'd seen several pictures of him with the team, and yet he could remember none of them. Every once in a while there would be a brief snap shot of something from his past, but it was never enough to actually understand. Tala sighed and turned back to the other Russian curiously, asking something that had bugged him since Bryan had said it. "You said Kai tried to make it right? Why couldn't he?"

"Circumstances happened that were out of anybody's control, and he couldn't cope. Tala, you have to understand that Kai is a very difficult person to figure out. He has his ups and downs like anyone, but they tend to be more drastic. Kai will come back when he's ready," Bryan stated, though he wasn't so sure if what he said was true.

There was another long pause from Tala as the redhead thought about everything that had been told to him so far. He thought back to when Kai found him, about the slim interaction the two of them had had, and the expression when Tala had asked who he was. The redhead's eyes widened a little in realization. "I hurt him, didn't I?"

Bryan blinked, honestly surprised at the statement. "How do you figure that?"

"When I didn't remember him, that hurt him, didn't it? That's why he left, isn't it?"

"He…" Bryan paused, not knowing what to say.

"We were more than friends, weren't we Bryan? Kai and I?" Tala continued.

Bryan finally managed to nod his head. "Yes, you were."

"Then why isn't he here? If he loved me, why did he leave?" Tala tried to understand.

Bryan looked away again. "Tala, I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I don't know why he left."

"I want to see him, Bryan. I want to know what went wrong between us. I want to know why he left? I want to make things right. I can't remember him, and I wish I could say differently, but memory or not, somehow I know I love him. I know I need him," Tala breathed out.

"Not as much as he needs you," Bryan whispered, near silently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**One Month Later**

_The red head stared down his boyfriend. "This is insane Kai. I don't know why you're acting like this. Just tell me what's going on."_

……………

_"I'm warning you to get out of my way."_

_A red eyebrow rose at that. "You're warning me? What are you going to do Kai? Better yet, what did someone else already do to put you in this charming mood? You aren't leaving until you tell me what's going on."_

……………

_Kai snorted in disgust. "You and him Tala. How long did you think you could keep hiding the relationship you were having on the side?"_

"_Kai, what do you think I am? A whore? There isn't a side relationship with anybody! I don't know how or where you picked up the idea that there was anyone else. I love **you** Kai, no one else. **I love you**."_

…_Tala lying on the floor holding a bleeding and swelling check…_

"_Kai?"_

……………

"_I want you out Tala. I want you gone when I get back and I never want to see or hear anything about you." He kneeled down in front of the stunned red head. "You don't exist to me anymore."_

_He watched quietly as the door slammed behind the back of the one person who used to make everything seem alright._

……………

_A rough hand fell onto Tala's shoulder. The red head raised his lifeless blue eyes to stare up at the owner of the unwanted appendage. A large, ragged, man stood above him and he was not alone, three more people, looking no cleaner than the first, stood behind the giant. The lean figure attempted to remove his shoulder from the grip of the stranger but he only succeeded in bruising his moonlight pale skin. Two of the men who had stood behind the first moved now to stand on the other side of Tala. The first man and one of the others grabbed his arms and dragged him to his feet. The red head thought about yelling but knew it would do no good; only provoke the men into finding more… effective ways to keep him quiet. Tala remained silent._

……………

_A small, almost imperceptible, gasp of pain passed through his lips as the first man brutally entered him, claimed him. He shied away from the evil, yellow toothed, smirk that was bearing down on him. One of the man's rough hands was clamped down onto his hip, denting the bone; the other hand rose to brush almost lovingly across the tender bruise that marred his once perfect cheek. The man's smirk grew even wider, "It appears someone else has gotten you first bitch. Isn't that right?"_

_It appears someone else has gotten you first bitch. Isn't that right?_ Blue-eyes snapped open, a frightened gasp escaping the pale lips as Tala scrambled up into a sitting position. The redhead looked around the room frantically, his body shuddering harshly as he could almost feel the men's hands groping him. The lithe Russian must have made more noise then he realized because a moment later the door of his bedroom was opened and Bryan came running through. The lavender-haired blader automatically gave the room a brief once over with his eyes, looking for anything that would have caused the redhead to cry out like he had. Bryan's gaze finally came to rest on the trembling form and he stepped towards him. "Tala, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Bryan," Tala's voice was shaky as he tried to reign in his fear. "What happened to me? Why was I in the hospital?"

"Tala, we've had this conversation before. I told you I didn't know," Bryan responded, sitting on the bed next to his friend.

"You're lying," Tala accused. "You know, you just don't want to tell me. I have to know Bryan. You need to tell me what happened to me."

Bryan shook his head. "Tala, I can't."

"You won't," the redhead hissed. "Tell me what happened to me Bryan."

"Tala, please, just let it go. It's better if you don't know," Bryan responded.

"I was raped, wasn't I?" Tala whispered, resting his forehead on his arms.

Bryan stared at Tala in open-mouthed shock. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it. "How?"

Tala watched Bryan's reaction carefully, eyes slipping closed as his fears were confirmed. "So it wasn't just a nightmare," he said softly.

"A nightmare?" Bryan questioned.

"That night, Kai and I had a fight. He accused me of cheating, and he hit me. Then, he told me he wanted me gone, and he walked out the door. I guess I left, and then, they found me," Tala was speaking more to himself then to Bryan by that point as he tried to figure out what had happened to him.

"Tala…" Bryan started.

"Why? Why did he accuse me of cheating? Was I?" Tala couldn't understand.

"No, you weren't. There was a misunderstanding on Kai's part and he jumped to conclusions. He realized his mistake a little too late. He spent the whole night searching for you, we all did. He found you the next morning," Bryan filled in.

"I still don't understand why he left," the redhead said.

"Kai blamed himself for what happened to you, at least, that's my guess. He felt guilty, after all, he was the one who put you out on the street to begin with," was the response.

"You blame him too, don't you?" Tala pressed.

Bryan nodded his head at the question. "I guess I do, a little bit anyway. I just can't believe he acted the way he did, especially towards you. He never asks, just jumps to conclusions, and because of that, you got hurt."

"But he couldn't have known what was going to happen. It isn't his fault," Tala defended.

Bryan smiled a little and shook his head. "You always were too forgiving. It didn't matter what he did to you, you would always stand by him. It's kind of amazing really."

"I just don't think it's fair to blame him for what happened to me. Maybe that's why he hasn't come back. He knows you guys blame him, and he thought I would too," the redhead stated quietly. "You're right, he should know me better. Do you think we could find him?"

Bryan looked away. "I've tried. It's like he's fallen off the face of the planet. I can't get a hold of him."

"What if I tried?"

The lavender falcon stared over at Tala for a long while. "I don't know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kai was lying on his couch, one arm slung restlessly across his eyes as the other one held a burning cigarette over the back of the couch. He paused in brining the stick to his lips as his cell phone began vibrating on the table in front of him. _I thought I turned that off, _he thought bitterly The Russian made no move to reach for the phone or even looked at it, as he just took another long drag on his cigarette. Eventually the thing went quiet again. Several more moments passed when the phone beeped, alerting him that he had a new message to listen to. _Leave me alone, Bryan, I'm not coming back_, he thought as he pushed himself slowly into a sitting position. Kai reached over for the phone, knowing that if he didn't pay it some attention it would not stop beeping, and Kai quite valued his silence.

He flipped open the cell phone, reading the message on the screen that told him he had missed the call and now had a new voicemail. Kai clicked on the view button, preparing to delete the message without listening to it, when the phone number caught his attention. The blunette pulled his finger away from the delete key as he stared down at the familiar digits. His hand trembled a little and his breath caught. Hesitantly Kai pressed a few buttons on his phone before placing the instrument to his ear. A few moments later a painfully familiar voice spoke to him._ "Kai? It's Tala. I want to see you. Please call me back. I… Goodbye."_

Kai lowered the phone and just sat there staring at it for several long minutes. He couldn't believe it, but the proof was sitting in his hand, on the device he was holding. "Tala."

The slate-haired Russian fell back against his couch, running a hand over his tired eyes. In all honesty that moment was the most aware he'd felt in a very long time. He sat there debating with himself whether or not to return the phone call. _It wouldn't hurt to see him, one last time._ Before he lost his nerve Kai hit the redial key on his cell phone and held his breath as he listened to the ringing on the other side. Just when he was beginning to think Tala wasn't going to answer the phone clicked on and the smooth voice of his love spoke. "Hello?"

Kai was silent for a long time, his voice suddenly caught in his throat. His mind was suddenly being suffocated with doubt. He heard Tala speak once again, but still Kai couldn't get himself to talk. Tala spoke a third time, and Kai could almost see the redhead closing his phone. That was enough to break him out of the silence. "Tala," he whispered.

The line on the other end was silent and for a moment Kai feared that he'd been too late and the redhead had hung up, but then the other spoke. "Who is this?"

Kai's heart broke all over again. Never before had Tala not been able to recognize his voice. The blue-haired Russian shook his head, a bitter smile on his face. "No one, it's no one. I'm sorry."

Kai went to hang up the phone but Tala's voice stopped him. "Wait! Don't go. I know you. Kai?"

"Yea, it's me," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you would actually call me back," Tala spoke.

"Oh," Kai's eyes closed in defeat. "I can go."

Tala realized his mistake and tried to amend it. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm happy you called, just surprised is all. I take it you got my message then?"

"I did, and I was surprised by it," Kai said honestly.

"Why?"

"You still don't remember, do you?" The mahogany-eyed man said sadly.

"Yes, I do. You're talking about our fight, right?" Tala said.

"If you remember, then why do you want to see me?" Kai couldn't understand.

"Because I want to remember. I want to see you, because I miss you. I want to talk to you. I want to know that if nothing else you're still my best friend," was the soft response.

Kai sighed as he listened to Tala, wanting to believe the redhead. With a hesitant breath, Kai spoke. "When do you want to meet?"

* * *

Okay guys, after forever here is the second chapter to Let That Be Enough. The next chapter will probably be the last one, and I promise that it won't take me anywhere near as long to get the third chapter up. I am really sorry about how long I made you guys wait. I hope you liked this chapter. I really appreciate you guys letting me know what you thought of it.

Also, my friends and I have just started a new website called Dark Rapture. It's a forum type website and it has all sorts of different boards on it for people to post in. We're trying to get it off of the ground and I'd really love it if some of you would check it out. The link is on my profile. It's my homepage link.

Krixel


	3. Sorry

Hey everyone! Well, on the one hand I did say it wouldn't be as long of a wait as the last chapter, and I did cut that down by a year… problem is, it still took me a year. I really don't have much of an excuse other than I'm just really lazy and my writing is pretty sporadic as I jump from one thing to the next without every really finishing much of anything. You can credit this chapter to the song Sorry by Buckcherry. The good news though… THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! So everyone rejoice. No more horribly long waits because I can't get my butt in gear. I do apologize for taking so long on this, but I hope you enjoy it. So without further delay, here is the last chapter of Let That Be Enough… boy, I didn't realize how fitting that title was going to be when I named it. :-P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor have I ever or will ever, own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am writing this for my sole amusement and hopefully the amusement of others.

**Chapter Three: Sorry**

Tala closed the cell phone with trembling hands. He set the phone down on the side table and ran a hand over his pale face. The conversation with Kai had been fairly brief, but the blunette had at least agreed to meet with him. They were supposed to meet in the park the next day, around 2:00. Tala felt the emotions battling within him. He was excited and scared all at the same time. He wanted to see Kai. He wanted to understand everything that had happened between the two of them, but he was also afraid of the confrontation. What if they fought again? What if Kai changed his mind and decided not to show? There were so many questions that Tala wanted answered, but at the same time he didn't know if he was strong enough to bear the pain of the truth. He didn't know where he stood with Kai, and he didn't know how he felt about Kai. He could tell, from the pain in his heart, that he loved Kai, but would that be enough?

Tala looked up as he heard the soft footsteps on the tile floor as Bryan moved in the kitchen. The Falcon had left the room when Kai had called in order to give Tala some privacy. It seemed that he had heard the silence from the living room and Tala watched as the light-haired blader appeared in the doorway. Tala took in Bryan's expression and saw the careful questioning as the other man studied Tala's own appearance. Bryan walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down in a chair opposite the thin Russian. Never much one for conversation Bryan was unsure how to broach the topic. Tala gratefully saved him from having to say anything by speaking without a prompt. "He agreed to meet me," the wolf said, his tone soft.

Bryan could see the tired lines in Tala's face. The memories were weighing heavily on the younger's shoulders, but as always, Tala was trying to put up a strong front. Bryan's lips almost twitched in a smile as he thought of how despite the memory loss, Tala's personality had remained mostly in tact, but his blue eyes had held less pain. Bryan was strongly conflicted. He could admit that he did miss the old Tala. He often caught himself referring to things from that past that used to have the other joining readily into the conversation. Now, those very same things, often just earned him a blank stare. However, without the memories Tala seemed younger, lighter. There was a strange innocence about him that the wolf hadn't had before because of the horrors of their past. Being able to see Tala without that pain was almost worth having to rebuild everything else that had been lost… almost. The selfish part of Bryan wanted his friend back. He became aware that Tala was staring at him and he shook himself out of his thoughts in order to respond. "That's good. When?"

Tala's slender hand ran back through the already tousled hair. "He wants to meet tomorrow, in the park. He wants to meet by the lake, under the willow tree… should I know where that is?"

The confusion on Tala's face pained Bryan in a way only the younger could. To the rest of the world Bryan was a block of ice, but to his team, his family, he was an older brother. After a moment he nodded his head. "You and Kai used to go there to get away from everything. That was actually where Hiwatari finally got up the nerve to tell you the truth. It was where the two of you first got together as a couple."

Tala nodded his head. He'd almost asked Kai over the phone where the location was, but he'd been afraid he'd hurt the other. He was glad he'd just agreed and not mentioned that fact that he was unaware of the meaning behind the spot. "That makes sense… that he would pick that spot, I mean. We started there once, so if we can start over again, it should be there. Bryan, what did Kai sound like?"

Bryan blinked at the odd question. "What do you mean?"

Tala shook his head with a weak smile. "I don't really know. I guess… I don't really remember his voice, but for some reason he didn't sound right to me over the phone. It sounded like there was something wrong, like he was in pain."

Bryan could understand why that would be. "Tala, he probably was in pain. He's blamed himself for everything that's happened to you, and I think he wanted you to blame him too. He thinks it's what he deserves, so as odd as it sounds, I think the fact that you might forgive him, hurts him."

"What? Why?" Tala couldn't follow Bryan's reasoning.

Bryan almost laughed as he realized he was sitting in a chair trying to explain matters of the heart to Tala. It was very ironic, because Tala had always been more of the bleeding heart, while Bryan had been the one whose heart's existence was often questioned. "I'm not sure how to explain this to you. I think Kai's afraid that if you forgive him, he won't be able to stay away from you, and right now, that thought probably scares him. Kai thinks he's the reason you keep getting hurt, and he doesn't want to see that happen again."

Tala sighed, and there almost seemed to be a tinge of irritation in it. "Has he always tried to carry the world on his shoulders?"

Bryan did laugh this time. "Yeah, he has. Did he say were he was?"

"No. I asked, but he wouldn't say. He just said it didn't matter and changed the subject. He didn't really talk much," Tala admitted.

"That's nothing new," Bryan responded.

For a long time the two Russians sat in contemplative silence. Tala let his thoughts wonder to the next days meeting, while Bryan's mind wondered back to the past. The Falcon wondered if the rift between Kai and Tala could ever be mended. He wondered if things would ever go back to a semblance of normalcy. He snorted at the thought. _When has anything in our lives ever been normal?_ Bryan turned his attention to Tala as the other stood up. The redhead gave him a weak smile. "I'm going to go to my room for a little while," he stated simply.

Bryan nodded and watched as his former Captain disappeared down the hall. Tala pushed open the door to his temporary bedroom and stepped inside. The door clicked shut softly behind him. Tala walked over to the small nightstand and opened the drawer as he sat down on the bed. He reached his slender hand into the drawer and removed the frame picture. Tala's finger's trailed deftly across the blue-haired teen. A sad smile touched his lips as his blue eyes sparkled with unanswered questions. "I don't remember you. I barely even know you, but somehow… I love you, Kai. I don't understand it, but I want it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kai didn't remember dropping his cell phone, but it was lying on the ground, still flipped open. It was the only proof he had that his conversation with Tala had just happened. There was a part of his hazy mind that was desperately confident that the whole thing had been a hallucination. Kai looked over at the half empty bottle of Vodka. He had to be drunk. Tala had said he'd regained his memories, and if that were true, there was no way in hell he'd ever call Kai and ask to see him again. Well, not unless the Wolf intended on meeting him just so he could kick the crap out of him. That was a plausible situation. He wouldn't blame Tala one bit if that's what the redhead had in mind, but somehow, Kai hadn't gotten that impression from his former lover. Kai toyed around with the idea that he was possibly still passed out in an intoxicated stupor, and he'd eventually wake up to find himself lying somewhere in his apartment. He looked down at his cell phone. It was still there, and still open. Kai was afraid to believe it was possible. Tala wanted to see him.

Kai slowly sat up and tried his best to ignore his pounding headache. After a few moments, once the world had stopped spinning, Kai risked the journey to his feet. He stumbled a bit but managed to retain most of his balance. Kai moved out of the living room and into the average bathroom. He hesitated. He hadn't looked at himself in months. In fact, other than the bathroom, he didn't have any mirrors in the apartment. He had no desire to see just how far he'd fallen. With a reluctant sigh Kai turned and faced the glass pane. He blinked but the image didn't go away. His hand was shaky at best as he lifted it and reached towards the person staring back at him. He could barely recognize his own appearance. His face was gaunt, and his eyes were dull, bloodshot, and heavily shadowed with dark circles. His face had taken on a very skull like quality. His hair was longer, and very unkempt. He was too thin, but that much was to be expected. Kai didn't know the last time he'd had anything decent to eat. If it didn't have nicotine or alcohol he really wasn't all that interested. As Kai stated himself down in the mirror he made a decision. There was no way he was going to meet Tala. He couldn't face the redhead. He didn't care if that made him a coward.

The redhead didn't need the heartache. It was better if things between them were just left alone. Tala had the others, and with time, maybe it was possible for him to heal. If Kai went and saw him, he'd just make things worse. He didn't want to reopen old wounds, especially ones that he wouldn't be able to heal. Kai already knew his own fate. It would be unfair to Tala if he allowed them to get close again, because Kai knew he couldn't stay. His fingers trailed down the cold glass as he bowed his head. For the past several weeks Kai had been numb. His heart had been nothing but a stone in his chest, but now that hard exterior was cracking, and all the pain was returning. He wanted to take back the last three months. He wanted to erase all those hateful things he'd spat at his lover in an unjustified rage. He wanted to hunt down and kill the men who had hurt Tala. There were oh so many things that he regretted. "I'm sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a heavy chill in the air, despite the bright sun. Tala had his gloved hands tucked into the pockets of his long white coat, and his head bent down to protect against the wind. He picked nervously at the cell phone that was tucked inside his pocket. It was a quarter after 2:00 and Kai hadn't yet made an appearance. The redhead was beginning to worry that the other wouldn't show. He chewed at the inside of his cheek as he tried to quell his anxiousness. Bryan had walked with Tala to the park, and showed him where he was supposed to meet Kai, so he knew he was in the right spot. The Falcon blader had departed not long after they'd arrived. He thought it best that Kai and Tala talked things out alone. Their business was their own. Tala was supposed to call Bryan whenever him and Kai were finished, unless Kai decided to come back with him. Bryan refused to let Tala be alone in the streets for too long after the last time. The only reason he had conceded to leaving Tala in the park was because it was a fairly open and widely visible area, at least during the daylight hours.

Tala sighed and tried to ignore the distinct pain in his chest as he felt more time tick by. He's resolved himself to wait for half an hour, and then he would call Bryan. Kai had eight more minutes to show up, but deep down Tala knew that if Kai had intended on coming, he would have already arrived. Kai had stood him up. Tala slumped back against the trunk of the giant tree. He had known it was always a possibility, but he had hoped that maybe… just maybe, everything would work out. Tala couldn't understand the sharp pains in his heart. He didn't know how he could be so in love with someone who he'd only met, as far as he remembered, once. No, that wasn't true. He remembered another time, and based on that, he shouldn't be feeling love but anger. "What did you do to me, Kai? How can I still love you this much?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that, myself."

Tala jerked his head up at the sound of the new voice. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kai standing in front of him, though at a careful distance. The redhead looked at the other blader carefully and he couldn't figure out if his gasp of surprise had been because Kai had actually shown up, or because of his appearance. Tala was expecting to see the guy from the picture, albeit an older version. Instead, the person standing in front of him was nothing but a shadow of the strong Phoenix from the picture. If it hadn't been for the color of the hair, Tala seriously doubted he'd have recognized his former lover. "I… I didn't think you were going to come," Tala admitted.

Kai's smile was bitter. "I wasn't going to, honestly, but I ended up here anyway. I guess I couldn't actually stop myself from checking, but I thought if I was late enough, you'd have left, and I could use it as an excuse."

"Why don't you want to see me?" Tala asked.

Kai gave a derisive snort. "Trust me, Tala, that wasn't the reason I wasn't going to show. If anything, that's why I'm standing here. I did, do, want to see you. I just didn't think you'd want to see me."

Tala's look was eerily similar to the caustic expression Kai had seen on the familiar face so many times before the tragedy. "I wouldn't have called you, or ask to meet you, if I didn't want to see you, idiot."

Kai's lips twitched in vague amusement. Memory or not, the wolf was as fiery as he'd always been. "I thought maybe you'd just had a momentary lapse of judgment. Tala… how can you still want to see me? After everything I said and did to you?"

"Because every time I look at your picture, or I hear your name, I feel something I can't describe, and don't understand. I don't remember what we had, but I know it was special, and something worth working for, because I wouldn't feel like this if it wasn't. I want to know you. I want to know why a stranger holds a part of me that I can't seem to get back as long as you're gone. I need to understand why I don't hate you, when every memory I have points to the fact that I should. You had to be something pretty amazing, if I still feel this strongly for you when I couldn't even remember your name… that, or you're a god in bed," Tala finished, his expression serious.

Kai blinked. He was unsure how to take everything Tala had said, especially that last part. It caught him off guard, not because of the sardonic humor, but because it was such a Tala thing to say. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Do you love me, Kai?" The redhead asked bluntly.

Kai didn't hesitate. "More than anything."

"Then where do we go from here?" Tala questioned.

"Nowhere," was the solemn response.

To say that word nearly floored Tala was an understatement. "What?"

Kai looked up and met Tala's eyes. "We don't go anywhere. I didn't come here to start over, Tala. I came here to tell you goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Tala stuttered.

"I love you, Tala, but I can't stay with you. I wish things were different, but… they aren't. I messed up, and you got hurt. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what happened to you that night. You need to forget about me and move on with your life. I want to see you happy, and I'm not the person who can make you smile again. Trust me, it's better this way." Kai's voice was soft.

The tense silence that followed was suddenly broken by a resounding crack. Kai held his jaw in shock while he stared up into the furious blue depths. Tala's jaw was clenched as he towered over Kai's slouched figure. "You bastard," he hissed. "Who do you think you are? I'm falling apart from the inside out, Kai, but I'm at least trying. Do you think this is easy for me? I know there is so much more to what we were than what I can remember, and it kills me that I don't know it. I'm hurting you because I can't remember. I can see it in your eyes every time I call you a stranger, but you know what? I can't help it. I want to remember. I'm trying to remember, and piece by piece I'm starting to recall things. You, on the other hand, have every memory, of every time we spent together. You know why this, us, feels right. So tell me why the hell I'm the one fighting for another chance, when I should hate you? And you're the one giving up, when you claim to love me?"

Tala's words stung. "I'm telling you to move on because I love you, Tala. I can't stay with you, and so I don't want to lead you on. I don't want to hurt you again."

"You think this doesn't hurt?" Tala spat. "Why can't you stay? What's stopping you?"

The words were out before Kai would think about what he was saying. "I can't stay because I'm dying, Tala!"

Both men stared at each other in frozen shock. Tala was having trouble wrapping his head around what Kai had just confessed, and Kai was having trouble figuring out why he'd just confessed it. He'd known for the last month, but he'd never intended to tell anyone, especially not Tala. The wolf's weak voice broke the silence. "You're what?" Tala had heard plain and clear what Kai had said, but he didn't want to believe it.

Kai figured there was no use trying to backtrack. He bowed his head. "I'm dying. I've got another month, two at best."

"What's wrong? What… Kai?" Tala looked lost, like the concept of Kai's death was too farfetched to grasp.

Kai couldn't bring himself to look up. "After what happened to you, I couldn't handle it. At the time I was just going to leave for a little while and try to pull myself together, but I couldn't get your face out of my head. I couldn't stop hearing the things I had said to you that night, and how you looked when I found you. I started drinking, and after a while that wasn't enough, so I picked up cigarettes too. I haven't done much other than that since that night, and between the two, my body broke down. I'd change things if I could, but it's too late."

Tala shook his head. "No, it can't be. There has to be something they can do. Kai, please..."

"God Tala, I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you through any of this. You deserve so much more," Kai whispered.

Tala wondered if he was going to pass out or throw up. He felt like either option was a strong possibility. "It can't end like this, not after everything that's happened."

"Not everyone gets a happy ending, Tala. I never expected to, but you still can. You're young, Tala. I'm not the only person in the world for you," Kai said.

"But I want you to be," the wolf whispered. "I don't want anyone else. I gave my heart to you, whether I remember it or not, and it was for forever."

Kai's stomach clenched with pain. A few months ago those words would have been enough to put him in a good mood for a week, but now they just put him in agony. He didn't want Tala to be so dedicated. He smirked as he thought of how the whole thing started. He'd blamed Tala for cheating on him, and now, after everything, he was begging the redhead to forget about him and find someone else. It was just another one of life's little ironies. Kai realized in that moment that to him, Tala's happiness was more important than his own, as it always should have been. "Don't talk that that, Tala. I don't want you to hang on. I want you to let me go, and I want you to be happy.'

"Then stay with me," Tala said in a choked voice.

Kai closed his eyes. "I would, in a heartbeat, if I could."

Tala bit his lip for a second as he seemed to be thinking through something. Kai watched as his blue eyes hardened in determination and wondered what Tala had decided. The redhead strode forward the few steps that still stood between himself and Kai. The Phoenix didn't have time to figure out what was happening before Tala grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Kai was tense in the wolf's arms at first, but as Tala's lips continued to insistently move over his, the blunette began to relax. Tala smiled into the kiss when he felt Kai's arm finally move to hold him around the waist. The other hand rested on Tala's cool cheek as Kai's lips responded to his own. The kiss was intense, passionate, and desperate all at the same time. They were forced to pull apart as the need for air burned their lungs. Kai turned his head to the side as he panted for breath, while Tala rested his forehead against the other's shoulders. Kai wrapped his other arm around Tala's waist and held the thin body close to his own.

After several minutes Tala lifted his head so he could stare into Kai's eyes. "I don't want anyone else, Kai," he said firmly.

Kai sighed and then repeated Tala's question from earlier. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Wherever we want," the redhead responded. "We take every day we have and live it like it's a lifetime, and we make memories to great to be forgotten. I don't care how much time we have together, whether it's two months, two minutes, or sixty years. I don't want to waste any more of it wonder about what we were before. I want to know what we are_now, _because the present is all that matters. Will you stay with me?'

Kai knew he should push the younger away from him. He knew that he shouldn't let them get in any deeper than they already were, but against his better judgment he found himself nodding. "I will, for as long as I can."

Tala smiled. "For now, that's enough."

Kai returned the smile. It was the first genuine one he'd given in months. "I love you, Tala."

Tala answered him by placing a gentle kiss against his lips. For a long while Tala was content to just stand there, with his head on Kai's shoulder, and Kai's arms around him. Kai wasn't overly eager to move, but the sun was beginning to dip and it wouldn't be long before the night started to set in. He wanted to get Tala back to Bryan's before that happened. He reluctantly pulled back. "You should get back," he said quietly.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "To Bryan's? What about you?"

"What about me?" Kai asked, confused.

Tala sighed in annoyance. "You said you'd stay with me, Kai. Last time I checked me going to Bryan's and you going to wherever it is you're staying, doesn't really constitute as us staying together."

Kai's eyes brightened with understanding. He pulled Tala close again. "You want to come back with me?"

Tala nodded against him. "I do."

"You should let Bryan know, otherwise he'll worry," Kai said, a hint of humor lacing his voice.

Tala grinned. "I wonder what the others would do if they knew Bryan had a heart, after all."

"I don't think we're supposed to tell," Kai said with a laugh. "Give him a call. I'm starting to get cold."

Tala nodded and flipped out his cell phone. He kept his conversation with Bryan short, and didn't say much other than he was going to go to Kai's and he'd be by the next day to get some of his stuff. He was well aware of the suspicion in Bryan's voice, but the Falcon amazingly managed to not say anything… other than threatening Kai's life if anything happened to Tala. Kai told Bryan the threat was noted, but there really wasn't anything to worry about. Tala closed his cell phone and put it back into his coat pocket. He turned to look at Kai. 'So, where do you live?"

Kai smirked and indicated the direction with a tilt of his head. Tala caught Kai's hand in his own and he laced their fingers as the two started out of the park and towards the sidewalk. Before too long Kai had looped his arm around the wolf's waist and Tala had his head on Kai's shoulder. The walk was mostly silent. Both were just happy to be in the other's company. Tala looked up towards the sky, and even though most of the stars were blotted out by the bright city lights he managed to locate one dimly shimmering through. Tala smiled and made a wish. _Please, let me remember what we had, and let us rebuild it. I love him. We only have two months, but somehow, someway, please, let that be enough._

* * *

_  
_Okay guys, there you have it. I know the ending was kind of bittersweet. I'd planned on Kai's death through the whole thing, but when it came down to it I just couldn't outright kill him. The two had already been through too much, but I'd also set the story up too much to be able to give it a 'happily ever after' ending. I thought this was a decent compromise between the two. I hope you enjoyed this story. I very much enjoyed writing it. Forgive an grammatical or spelling mistakes. I was writing this until about six this morning, so I was pretty tired by the time I finished up, and too lazy to go back through and read over it. Reviews are appreciated.

Krixel


End file.
